


Гекатонхейр

by iolka, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Гекатонхейр — чудовище лишь о двух головах. Двух сердцах, двух душах, двух разумах, сплетенных вместе.





	Гекатонхейр

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** АУ!, автор видел накур, но от идеи оставил только ошметок  
>  **Примечание:** Гекатонхе́йры (др.-греч. Ἑκατογχείρες, от. др.-греч. ἑκατόν, «сто, сотня» и χείρ, «рука») — в древнегреческой мифологии — сторукие пятидесятиголовые великаны, олицетворение стихий.

Часть 1.

Легенды о непобедимых воинах всегда шли рука об руку с легендами о жутких стоглавых чудовищах, сильнейших и непобедимых в своей ярости, столь дикой, что даже Боги опасались им противостоять и не могли их уничтожить, а лишь запирали глубоко под земной твердью. 

Как и любые легенды, эти содержат совсем немного правды и куда больше чистого вымысла, приправленного суеверным ужасом. 

Ибо тот, кого зовут гекатонхейром — чудовище лишь о двух головах. Двух сердцах, двух душах, двух разумах, сплетенных вместе. Сплетенных так тесно, что непонятно, где начинается один и кончается другой. 

Пытка — когда сокровенное становится достоянием другого человека: кому понравится, что все секреты, все потаенные уголки души, которые скрываешь от самого себя, окажутся во власти кого-то другого? Власть обоюдна, но и это разве кого-то интересует? 

Обретшими Пару движет отвращение и ненависть, омерзение и боль. Нет в этом ничего хорошего. 

 

*** 

 

В битве за Нью-Йорк Стив понял, насколько же ему не хватало Баки: будто подвел окончательную черту под своей прежней жизнью, и теперь его ждало безграничное одиночество. 

Те пару месяцев, что он провел в одиночестве, им владели ярость и желание мучительной смерти виновному в гибели Баки, ему некогда было задумываться о себе и своей жизни — да он и не планировал жить. 

А сейчас, когда появилась возможность оглянуться и вздохнуть полной грудью, Стив понял, что чувствуют солдаты, вернувшиеся с войны инвалидами. Ему не хватало Баки так остро, что порой он задыхался, будто астма вернулась, спотыкался, будто у него не было ноги, ронял карандаш или ключи, когда пальцы внезапно разжимались, словно их вовсе не было на его руке. 

ЩИТ, конечно же, выделил ему терапевта и обязал его посещать. Да только что мог Стив сказать ему? Научившись пользоваться гуглом, он, в надежде на продвижения в исследованиях гекатонхейров, искал способ пережить смерть Пары. То, что он нашел, ужаснуло Стива до глубины души. Он почувствовал себя как и тогда, в детстве в Бруклине — неправильным, лишним и ненужным. Потому что, кажется, он был единственным, кто скорбел по Паре, кто был не рад «освобождению». 

Отчего-то считалось самым худшим именно в среде военных встретить свою Пару, ведь следующий же анализ крови не давал возможности скрыть Слияние. Для таких в контрактах была специальная строка об обязанности сражаться гекатонхейром. Стив недоумевал: сила, прочная кожа, улучшенные реакции, присущие гекатонхейру — куда там супергероям. И все это — плохо? 

Стив не был разговорчивым человеком, а после смерти Баки вся его общительность, пришедшая со Слиянием, ушла. Терапевту он ничего не сказал. А тот, считавший, что проблемы Стива совсем в другом, не поднимал тему. 

Баки не хватало, без Баки было плохо. Если встречалось что-то, что могло заинтересовать Баки — а в новом мире такое было сплошь и рядом, ведь именно Баки всегда мечтал жить в будущем — Стив начинал говорить, оборачивался, ожидая встретить искрящиеся смехом глаза или его улыбку, а наталкивался на гулкую пустоту. 

Пустота окружала его, где бы он ни находился. Преследовала в пустой служебной квартире и на узкой постели по ночам, держалась рядом на пробежках в парке и сидела за столом в закусочных. 

Новый мир, шумный и яркий, поражающий безграничными возможностями, оказался неспособен заполнить пустоту там, где раньше был Баки. Да и, в общем-то, мир не был нужен Стиву так, как Стив ему. 

В битве с Читаури Стив понял, что ему стоит изменить тактику боя. Он несколько раз едва не погиб, потому что рассчитывал на большую силу, неуязвимость своей кожи и голос Баки в голове. 

Во Второй мировой Они привыкли, что Им ничего не страшно, и противнику некого Им противопоставить — вот и крушили базы ГИДРы играючи, не страшась шквального огня и упрямо идя под танки. Чувство вседозволенности, приправленное куражом, оставляло после себя приятную слабость, особенно если удавалось уединиться в уголке очередной разоренной базы и вдоволь насладиться друг другом. Главное — не попасться никому на глаза, ведь за такое грозил трибунал. 

Стив и тогда временами забывал, что они с Баки не Слиты, благо Баки всегда следил за ним, никогда не терял из виду, как стрелка компаса — север. И порой не проходило и минуты, прежде чем побеждавший до этого противник слышал полный восторга и предвкушения рев трехметрового гекатонхейра — существа почти мифического, но убивающего вполне реально. 

Сейчас, оценивая завершившийся бой, Стив, на месте своего командира, отправил бы себя в отставку и запретил и на милю приближаться к любому сражению. Он мог бы быть в разы эффективнее, если бы сражался как улучшенный человек, а не претендовал на лавры гекатонхейра. Тем более что один целый и один немного ущербный гекатонхейр у них были. 

Для Стива стало сюрпризом, что, когда у Клинта кончились стрелы, он исчез куда-то вместе с Наташей, и через минуту появился рыжеволосый и светлокожий гекатонхейр. Он был неуязвим и неплохо крушил — впрочем, как и жертва собственного эксперимента, Брюс, умудрившийся обрести способность становиться гекатонхейром без наличия подходящей пары — но Стив не понял во время боя, что именно казалось ему странным в действиях Клинташи. 

Уже позже, просматривая видеозаписи очевидцев, он понял, что Клинташа, кажется, такие же, как и Халк — неразумные. 

Обычно при Слиянии один из пары был Разумом, отдавал команды Телу и говорил с внешним миром, а второй был Телом, заставлял конечности двигаться и делать то, что нужно, полагаясь не на глаза, а лишь на указания Разума. Видимо, у Наташи и Клинта были большие проблемы с доверием. Вскоре эта мысль подтвердилась.

Через пару недель после битвы с Читаури Стив наткнулся на Наташу в спортзале ЩИТа. Он всегда ходил туда утром, около десяти часов, и обычно это было самое пустынное время. В некоторые дни он вообще оставался один до обеда. 

Наташа выглядела странно: она была очень напряжена и не сдерживала эмоций, что, как понял Стив, для нее было необычно. Она боксировала самую дальнюю грушу зло, ожесточенно, с каждым ударом распаляясь все больше, но тяжелый кожаный мешок ни разу не сдвинулся с места. 

— Наташа? С тобой все в порядке? 

Стив приблизился со спины, но она даже не повернулась. 

— А ты... как... думаешь... Стив? — каждое слово сопровождалось сильным ударом, почти не оставлявшим на боксерской груше следов.

— Мне кажется, ты в не в порядке, — Стив окинул задумчивым взглядом сваленные в кучу мешки у дальней стены и, выбрав себе жертву, повесил его на крюк по-соседству с Наташей. 

— Поразительная... догадливость. 

Некоторое время в зале не было слышно ничего, кроме тяжелого дыхания Наташи и звуков ударов. 

— Ненавижу Будапешт, — внезапно выкрикнула она, нарочно нанося неправильные удары и шипя от боли в отбитых руках, и затем провела серию ожесточенных яростных хуков, рыча и вкладывая ненависть в каждый: — Ненавижу. Бартона. Suka. Blyad. 

Стив ее почти не знал, но сейчас видел, что лучшее, что он может сделать — это остановить, иначе она просто навредит себе.

Он обхватил ее со спины, удерживая; она, конечно же, попыталась вырваться, провела несколько болевых приемов, но Стив мог это стерпеть, сжимая ее все крепче и прижимая ее руки к телу, гася инерцию и сводя на нет приемы ногами. Поняв, что не сможет сейчас выпутаться, да и не хочет, чего уж там, Наташа обмякла в руках Стива, и он едва ее не выронил. 

— Я всю жизнь была никем, — тихо сказала она. — Оружием, инструментом. Он это наглядно показывает и подтверждает каждый раз. Я — не человек, не женщина. Я Черная Вдова. Он... он жалеет меня. Grebanaya жалость. И ему за нее стыдно. И он уходит к ней и забывает про меня, будто меня и нет. Gospodi, kak ya evo nenavizhu.

— Клинта? — тихо спросил Стив, понимавший русский еще с войны. 

Наташа, не поворачиваясь, кивнула, тряхнув слипшимися от пота рыжими кудряшками.

— Знал бы ты, как я ненавижу Слияние. Самое отвратительное, что может случиться с человеком. Раны, смерть — erunda в сравнении с выворачиванием наизнанку и полной темнотой, в которой хочешь — не хочешь, а приходится смотреть воспоминания другого человека. Это то, что чувствует Тело при слиянии. Бартон у Нас Разум. В Будапеште он застал меня врасплох на крыше здания, в котором находилась цель. Едва его увидела, почувствовала эту дурацкую щекотку по всему телу. Замешкалась. Ему удалось повалить меня, лишь на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы инициировать гекатонхейра. 

Ее плечи под ладонями Стива вздрагивали, но голос не дрожал, звучал обычно, разве что тускло, безжизненно.

— Я была дезориентирована, на меня в одночасье свалилась вся его жизнь, все его чувства, мысли, эмоции. Это нельзя контролировать, невозможно. Он не спрашивал меня, просто закинул в вертолет поддержки и увез сюда. А Фьюри уже не отпустил. 

— И ты хочешь вернуться обратно в Россию? 

— Нет, — Наташа сбросила его руки, резко дернув плечами. — Я просто хочу, чтобы всего этого не было в моей жизни. И кажется, теперь мне придется тебя убить. 

Все еще не оборачиваясь, она обхватила себя руками за плечи. Стив видел, что бинты, которыми она обмотала руки, пропитались кровью. 

— Это останется со мной, — спокойно сказал он. 

Она благодарно кивнула, слипшиеся рыжие прядки трогательно смотрелись на бледной тонкой шее. Стив отвел глаза, чувствуя жалость по отношению к ней и недоумевая по поводу всей ситуации, поэтому лишь покачал головой и попрощался. Кажется, сегодня тренировке была не судьба случиться. 

Идя домой, он думал о Баки. О том, возможно ли было между ними такое недоверие, что гекатонхейр просто не работал бы, как у Клинта и Наташи. И понимал, что в его время люди, ничего не зная о Слиянии, проходили это проще и быстрее учились доверять. Подтверждением тому были гекатонхейры из армий союзников: от британской армии было двое, от советского союза семь, Стив и Баки слышали и о других, но этих даже знали лично. Сама возможность Слиться в гекатонхейра вообще была ужасной редкостью, и это Стив узнал уже в новом мире. Подходящий ген в цепочке ДНК имели всего 5% населения земли, но у каждого имеющего ген была только одна возможная Пара. И при этом вероятность встречи этих людей в некоторых местах стремилась к нулю. Сейчас в мире было всего шесть зарегистрированных пар. У скольких из них были проблемы с доверием, Стив мог только догадываться — все материалы и имена были засекречены.

А что до потери доверия между ним самим и Баки... Не было подобного. Были ссоры, несогласия, куда без них, но Стив помнил только одну крупную ссору с Баки, ту, которая стоила ему потери Баки в самый первый раз. Стив тогда рвался на фронт, но хотел обязательно вместе. Баки был против: сначала сказал, что за, но при следующем же Слиянии Стив узнал правду. И Стив сам начал ту ссору, не обращая внимания на заставивший принять такое решение глубинный страх за него, который он прекрасно видел в душе Баки. 

Тот отказался протаскивать Стива в армию под тем предлогом, что они гекатонхейр, отказался подтверждать его слова на призывном пункте, сказав, что впервые видит этого парня. И изо всех сил сопротивлялся Слиянию, когда Стив попытался доказать свои слова делом. 

Они не разговаривали несколько дней, до тех пор, пока Баки не пришло распределение в тренировочный лагерь. Он уезжал в полной уверенности, что Стив никогда не попадет в армию, а значит останется жив. До сыворотки Эрскина исцеляющего фактора гекатонхеров хватало лишь на лечение новых заболеваний, но не избавление от того, с чем Стив родился, и он был не годен по одной только астме. Баки, однако, недооценил упрямство Стива и коварство докторов. 

Пропущенную тренировку в тот день Стив заменил поездкой на Кони-Айленд. Он прошелся по любимым местам Баки, купил пару хот-догов у «Нэйтана» и пару часов просто дремал, сидя на скамейке и глядя на сверкающий на солнце и слепящий глаза океан. 

 

Часть 2.

В драке с противником, наконец-то равным, с которым можно было драться в полную силу, Стив чувствовал, как кипела кровь. Ему было тесно в обычной одежде, тесно в собственной коже. Все его существо рвалось куда-то; это было давно забытое ощущение, которое он с удивлением вспомнил, отшвырнув Солдата и ощутив мимолетное разочарование.

Занятый своими чувствами, следующие пару минут он вынужден был только защищаться и пытаться не дать себя убить. Но смутное ощущение узнавания сменялось слабой уверенностью и надеждой. Ведь почему нет? Они столько раз Сливались уже после введения сыворотки. Да и до — в детстве и юности — он выжил лишь благодаря здоровью Баки. И на войне уже он сам исцелял раны Баки после боев. Его кровь была панацеей для Баки. 

Так мог ли Баки благодаря постоянным Слияниям выжить после падения?

Стив не знал точно. Но сам он наверняка бы выжил, пусть и с травмами.

Свои удары он направил на лицо противника, чтобы разбить маску, однако добиться результата получилось случайно: тот попытался сделать сальто назад, чтобы вывернуться из захвата Стива, а приземлился уже без маски. 

— Баки! — и всё-таки непонятно, чего в нем сейчас было больше — удивления или облегчения. Он рванулся вперёд, не слыша позади окрика Наташи, пока Баки был растерян и замер на месте; привычно открылся, расслабился и... Вышло. 

Баки не сопротивлялся, будто и не было семидесяти лет, он привычно пустил, привычно занял своё место. Снаружи слышался треск одежды Стива и обмундирования Солдата, звон упавшей на асфальт металлической руки, и просто дикий вопль Наташи, который такая хрупкая девушка вряд ли могла издать. 

Стив быстро сориентировался: мысленно успокоил паникующего от необычных ощущений и не понимающего, что происходит, Баки; одной рукой — слабой и тонкой, совсем не подходящей их новому размеру, потому что она была только от его тела, — подхватил железную руку, другой рукой схватил за талию Наташу, где-то раздобывшую гранатомёт, и побежал в сторону, противоположную той, откуда слышались крики остатков команды поддержки Солдата и стрекот лопастей вертолетов.

Наташа билась в крепкой хватке, быстро теряя силы из-за ранения, но все равно упрямо пыталась вырваться. Естественно, у нее не получалось — рука Их была толще, чем руки Халка — тот ведь был один, а Их — двое.

Стив быстро преодолел несколько кварталов, распугивая тех, кто не спрятался с началом бойни, свернул в какой-то переулок между домами и, перед тем как отпустить Наташу, хорошенько ее встряхнул. 

— Нам нужна машина и безопасное место, — прорычал он. Его голос в этой форме больше был похож на рычание зверя, но за годы практики он научился говорить связно. — Я не отпущу Баки, пока он не исцелится. Это мой Баки, мой друг, моя Пара. Я думал, он погиб, но он чудом выжил. Я больше не отпущу его. 

Наташа пораженно молчала. Стив никогда не видел её такой растерянной и испуганной. 

— Ты разумен, — тупо сказала она. 

— А ты при слиянии нет? — удивился Стив. 

— Ты видел Халка? — Она слабо фыркнула и пошатнулась. Стив придержал ее огромной правой рукой. Левую руку холодило и покалывало. 

— Вот мы все как Халк. Ярость и сила. Клинт немного этим управляет, но связно мыслить — нет. Считается, что это невозможно. 

— Мы с Баки Сливаемся с моих семи лет. И мы никогда не были против друг друга. У нас никогда не было личных секретов. Мы одно. Мы Пара во всем. 

Баки внутри все это слышал, Стив вдобавок визуализировал воспоминания. Он все ещё был слишком поражен, но ощущая чувства Стива по отношению к себе, и чувствуя, как целебная сыворотка исцеляет и его покалеченное тело тоже, успокаивался и принимал. Стив готов был обнять весь мир от переполняющего счастья — его Баки жив и рядом с ним. И точно так же им владел страх — где был все это время Баки, и что с ним делали? И хватит ли мощи сыворотки, чтобы вылечить его травмы?

Отрывки воспоминаний Баки приводили Стива в ярость, но он хорошо себя контролировал. 

Рядом с ними приземлился Сэм со щитом в руках. Оценив обстановку и явно разумный вид гекатонхейра, он кивнул своим мыслям.

— Стив, ты задолжал мне объяснения, — бросил он. — Каков план? 

— Угон фургона, куда Мы влезем. И безопасное место, — он покосился на Наташу. Та кивнула. 

— Есть один склад. Там есть аптечка и паек на пару дней.

Стив остался в переулке, успокаивая Баки. Показывал ему эпизоды детства, войны, Слияний. День, когда тот упал. Следующие дни своей жизни и пробуждение в новом веке. Тоску. Безнадежность. Любовь. 

У Баки разболелась голова, да так, что и Стиву было несладко. Если учесть, что они все делили надвое, Стив был рад, что они сейчас спаяны. Баки не так больно, как могло бы быть. 

Прошло минут десять, прежде чем вернулся Сэм. 

— Наташа плоха. Я перевязал ее наскоро тем, что нашел в аптечке, но стоит поторопиться. Полиция уже прочесывает район. 

Фургон нашелся на парковке неподалеку. Хоть его и подогнали к переулку, гекатонхейра скрыть было невозможно, некоторые наверняка успели заснять на телефоны, но с гражданскими разбираться было некогда. 

Сменив еще пару машин и запутав следы, они добрались, наконец, до Наташиного схрона.

Сэм более основательно занялся Наташиной раной, вытащил пулю, заштопал, вполголоса ругаясь и стеная, как он умудрился в это вляпаться. Впрочем, говорил он это не всерьез.

Стив привалился к стене, откуда просматривался выход и два небольших окна под потолком. Стиву как раз хватало роста, чтобы выглядывать через них на обшарпанную тихую улочку между однообразных промышленных складов. 

Наташа уснула, Сэм взялся караулить. Стив предложил Баки подремать.

«Как это?» 

Стив, сдерживая поток ярости, затопившей его изнутри, постарался, как мог, объяснить, что называется сном при Слиянии.

«Хранение? Заморозка?»

«Нет, Бак. Скорее ожидание без сохранения полной функциональности».

«Не ясно».

Стив к счастью, управлял их общим телом. Он расслабил их общие мышцы, выпустил протез, который до сих пор сжимал в правой руке, и только тогда понял, как был напряжен на самом деле. 

«Вот так», — произнес Стив. — «Сейчас должен успокоиться и разум тоже».

Всплыло воспоминание, как мама уговаривала его уснуть в детстве и пела колыбельные. Бросив косой взгляд на Наташу, спящую в противоположном углу на досках, покрытых брезентом, и затем на Сэма, дежурившего у двери, Стив решился и вполголоса запел первую пришедшую на ум детскую песенку:  
— Twinkle, twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are*... 

Сэм едва слышно хмыкнул. Наташа даже не пошевелилась. Стив закрыл глаза и продолжил петь для Баки. 

Когда песня закончилась, почти убаюканный Баки будто встряхнул головой и позвал. Его голос был переполнен безумной надеждой человека, который давно ни во что не верил, и Стива продрало ознобом и болью от его воображаемой макушки до воображаемых же пят. 

— Стиви?..

Если бы Стив был один, он бы с трудом сглотнул горький ком, мешавший дышать. Но они были спаяны, и Баки мог лишь ощутить глухую боль в груди Стива, его облегчение, сравнимое с легкостью после снятия тяжёлой амуниции, и безграничное тёплое чувство, которым было пронизано все Их существо.

— Это я, Бак. Я. Все хорошо, я с тобой. Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю. 

— Стиви, — Стив почувствовал огромную волну любви и надежды Баки, согревшую его — их обоих — до кончиков пальцев. — Мне сказали, что ты умер. Что нет больше Нас, и я один.

— Они соврали, Баки. — Стив если и удерживал ещё разделявшие их мысленные щиты, то в эту секунду опустил их все. 

Открылся, принял Баки и растворился в нем, безоглядно доверяя совсем недавнему противнику. 

Поставил на Баки и не проиграл. 

— Я жив. И ты жив. Мы — вот. Ты помнишь? 

— Вместе навсегда, мелкий, — едва слышно пробормотал Баки в его голове. — Больше не страшно, Стиви. Ты ужасно поешь, но спой еще.

К тому времени как Стив допел последнюю строчку второй раз, Баки в его сознании крепко спал. 

Кажется, думал Стив, современные гекатонхейры ничего не знают о собственных возможностях и способностях обоюдной поддержки. 

Левая рука горела и жутко чесалась. Стив усилием воли заблокировал эту боль, чтобы не мешала Баки, и взглянул на руку. В районе плеча она будто немного надувалась. 

Если все пойдет так, как он думал, как предупреждал Эрскин, и как было на войне, когда раны Баки заживали за ночь, и даже шрамов не оставалось, рука, может быть, отрастёт. И если Баки стирали память или ещё как-то вредили разуму — сознание тоже должно исцелиться благодаря совместным усилиям сыворотки и Слияния. 

У самого Стива была теория насчёт сыворотки, но он ни с кем ею не делился ради их же безопасности: он был единственным, кто выжил после сыворотки, и ему при этом не стало хуже, потому что он был частью Пары гекатонхейра. 

Насколько он знал, гекатонхейры были редким явлением и в современном мире тоже, и их старались использовать для других вещей, нежели для лабораторных экспериментов. 

Прошло около часа, прежде чем к нему у стены присоединился Сэм. 

— Я ненадолго. Райончик, конечно, пустой, только машины, да и те по делу, а не по нашу душу, но рисковать не будем. Рассказывай.

— Что именно?

— Кто он? 

Стив едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Он — моя Пара. Ты знаешь историю Воющих Коммандос? 

— В общих чертах. Был в музее пару раз, когда ещё учился в школе. 

— Зимний Солдат — это Баки Барнс. 

— Единственный, кто погиб?.. — вспомнил Сэм.

— Не погиб. Он был в плену у ГИДРы, они ставили над ним эксперименты, стирали память, замораживали, когда он был не нужен, и заставляли убивать. Я вижу смерти двадцати шести целей и около полусотни жертв побочного ущерба, как они это называли. Перед каждым убийством ему стирали память. В ячейке ГИДРы, когда он был в советском союзе, ещё и использовали код. Я вижу его. Не знаю, как он будет работать на Нас, вылечится ли это из его головы... Смогу ли я взять его под контроль, если слиться после его произнесения... Я вижу базы ГИДРы и то немногое, о чем болтал Пирс при Баки. Это крохи, но уже есть с чего начать...

— Подожди, — остановил его Сэм. — Я понял, ты собираешься в одиночку уничтожить ГИДРу. Но я хотел спросить про вас. Ты читаешь его мысли так легко, и тебе не больно? Как ты это делаешь? Это же невыносимо. Я знаю, о чем говорю, я был гекатонхейром с Райли. Мы были друзьями, но Слияние было невыносимым. 

Стив пожал плечами. 

— Нам никто не сказал, что оно невыносимо или болезненно. В моей жизни, — а она до встречи с Баки была не очень лёгкой, я почти умирал от всех своих болячек. Не было ничего легче и естественнее, чем Слияние с ним. Мы познакомились после драки — он вмешался. Он довел меня до дома, обработал синяки и царапины — я ему объяснил, как мне всегда делала мама. У меня чесалась кожа, одно место на спине, он потянулся помочь, и это просто случилось, и это оказалось потрясающе. Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы понять, как двигаться. Потому что, грубо говоря, решал я, но двигался он. Потом мы научились и наоборот, и спать по очереди... Что? — видя, как расширяются глаза и приоткрывается рот у Сэма, недовольно спросил Стив.

— Это невозможно! Чтобы Разум и Тело поменялись местами, такого просто не бывает! Есть несколько научных трудов в этой области, подтвержденных экспериментами. Наука...

— Мы с Баки росли в такое время, когда психология считалась лженаукой. В наше время не было широких знаний о гекатонхейрах, кроме легенд и сказок и исторического факта о «священном отряде из Фив», — жёстко сказал Стив. — Мы первый раз прошли Слияние и были счастливы от открывшихся возможностей. Я мог дышать, я мог бегать, драться. Я был благодарен ему больше всего на свете. А узнав его, я полюбил, наверное, в тот самый момент. Я болел не месяцы напролет, а по несколько дней, и лучшим лекарством для меня были не дорогие микстуры, а Слияние с Баки. Мама тогда вздохнула с облегчением и смогла работать чуть меньше. После сыворотки исцеление стало работать практически мгновенно, а мне самому не требовалось и вовсе. Как и Нам. В Нас как-то попал прямой удар из танковой пушки. Нас отбросило далеко, мы повалили деревья, погибли несколько солдат, их зацепило взрывом. На Нас не было и царапинки. 

— Гекатонхейры — непобедимое оружие, — задумчиво сказал Сэм, когда Стив умолк и стало ясно, что он не будет продолжать. — Может и хорошо, что их не так много. Сейчас в американской армии всего один. 

— И у ЩИТа один — Наташа и Соколиный глаз, — Стив пожал плечами. — И если Баки не захочет больше сражаться, то второго не будет. А ты? — он перевел тему: — Какова твоя история? Если это не слишком личный вопрос. 

— В данный момент я разыскиваемый преступник в незаконно изъятой госсобственности. Что у меня ещё осталось личного? — философски спросил Сэм. Вздохнул. — Мы познакомились в армии. Нас сразу потянуло друг к другу, но мы держали дистанцию, хоть и начали общаться, а потом и дружить. Он был моим лучшим другом. Мы прошли Слияние накануне той миссии. Случайно. Отменить уже было ничего нельзя. А там... Все было хуже некуда. Я постоянно отвлекался. Он, похоже, что-то для себя решил, потому что делал самоубийственные вещи. Одна из них его и убила. 

— Ты любил его? — спросил тихо Стив. — Романтически? 

Сэм пожал плечами. 

— Его невозможно было не любить. 

— А он? 

Сэм смотрел прямо, когда говорил:  
— Я не знаю, — но Стив прекрасно услышал его ответ. 

 

Часть 3

На следующий день мир изменился.

Что удивительно, как узнали Стив и Наташа позже, благодаря Марии Хилл. 

Она уже спешила им на помощь вместе с отрядом СТРАЙКа, пока шла битва на шоссе. Но Стив сломал все ее планы, пришлось их срочно корректировать и действовать практически в одиночку, потому что доверять было некому.

Эта женщина добралась до Тони Старка, обрисовала ему ситуацию и практически шантажом заставила его делать так, как хочет она, а не как успел сгенерировать его гениальный мозг. 

Пока Старк устраивал диверсию с Трискелионом, Мария, используя коды доступа Фьюри, пробралась в подземные ангары с хеликерриерами, заменила в них какие-то платы, и оружие судного дня уничтожило само себя, благо ангары выдержали взрывы, и все не затопило водами Потомака. Вашингтон в тот день побеспокоило только землетрясение, а также огромный пожар и куча взрывчатки в Трискелионе, но пострадавших было не так много, как могло бы быть. 

Соколиный глаз в это время с помощью ДЖАРВИСа и программки Старка скачивал архивы Трискелиона, которые по совместительству были архивами ГИДРы. И уже через пару часов Тони Старк с «расстрельными списками» осаждал Белый Дом и военное ведомство в компании полковника Роудса. 

Очень многие видные люди были арестованы, начались брожения в обществе и паника, потому что никто ничего людям не объяснял, а СМИ строили предположения одно хуже другого. 

На следующий после битвы на шоссе день Стив все еще отказывался разъединяться с Баки. Он ждал, пока восстановится рука. 

Сэм привез их к себе домой — это было самое безопасное место, ведь его по-прежнему никто не знал и не искал. А Наташа еще утром покинула их, отправившись разведывать обстановку. 

Стив три дня смотрел новости по телевизору, показывал все новые и новые воспоминания Баки и разбирался с его полудырявой памятью, выясняя где правда, а где кошмары, и потихоньку составляя списки баз ГИДРы и людей, которых нужно было устранить. Сэм бурчал по поводу количества потребляемой гекатонхейром еды, но больше никак не выражал свое неодобрение. 

Через три дня в дом заявился Тони Старк.

— Мне нужен человек, который успокоит людей и расскажет о том, что творила с их миром ГИДРА. Речь уже написали, костюм для тебя я привез с собой. Может, расклеитесь уже? Добрый день, мистер Уилсон, счет за проживание этих двоих можете отправить моему секретарю. 

— Тони, — укоризненно сказал Стив, давя норовившую растянуть губы широкую улыбку. Он был рад его видеть, хоть и не знал теперь, как быть. 

Баки внутри встрепенулся, глазами Стива вживую разглядывая сына Говарда. 

— Досье твоего друга я прочитал, — сказал Тони, отвернувшись. — Я понимаю, что он не хотел этого делать. В архивах отца я читал, что вас троих можно было назвать друзьями, и вряд ли Барнс стал бы убивать своего друга. 

Баки внутри Стива болезненно заскулил, и звук прорвался наружу, потому что Стив от шока, что Тони все знает, отпустил контроль. Тони обернулся, удивленно глядя на гекатонхейра. 

— Отец писал, что Барнс — Тело, выходит — ошибся? 

— Изначально так и было, да, — Стив снова перехватил контроль и ответил Тони. — Но потом мы научились использовать все возможности. 

Стив прекрасно видел, как загорелись глаза Тони. Гекатонхейр не был машиной, но вот знание о том, как он работает, вполне заслуженно заинтересовало Тони. 

— Я бы помог, Тони, — Стив перевел тему и начал о деле с места в карьер: — Только, боюсь, не смогу пока. — Он поднял левую руку, которая выглядела почти как правая, за исключением непропорционально маленьких и тонких пальцев. — Я не знаю, продолжит ли она восстанавливаться, если мы разъединимся, и не хочу рисковать. У Баки вместо левой руки был протез, — пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд и кивнул в сторону подоконника, под которым медленно покрывался пылью прихваченный со склада протез. 

Тони тут же сунул в него нос, будто из воздуха достал отвертку и принялся копаться в новой игрушке. Стив покачал головой, а Баки внутри тепло усмехнулся — в этот момент Тони был невыносимо похож на Говарда, и Их это наполняло печальным теплом с каплей вины. 

— Тони, ты можешь успокоить людей на сутки? — поинтересовался Стив, пока Тони еще хоть краем сознания был с ними.  
— Что? — тот отвлекся и вздрогнул, обнаружив себя сидящим на полу под окном. — Сутки? Ты уверен? 

— Я думаю, да, — Они пожали огромными плечами. — Судя по зуду, что-то там уже нарасти успело, нужно только чтобы восстановилось окончательно. К раннему утру, наверное, все закончится. 

«Я не хочу тебя покидать», — тревожно отозвался Баки внутри. 

«Я все равно не отпущу тебя далеко. Просто не смогу», — Стив постарался передать максимум уверенности, но понимал, что Баки также чувствует и его сомнения, и тревогу. 

И Стив честно добавил:  
«Даже если нас опять разлучат, я вырвусь и приду за тобой, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Когда-то меня не остановили тридцать миль за линию фронта и полная база нацистов. А с тех пор я и подавно перестал чего-либо бояться». 

***

Баки проснулся в теплом коконе из одеяла, в мягкой постели и с ощущением безопасности. И с осознанием, что он — это он, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, для друзей «Баки», а в своей голове, кажется, наконец-то один. В том смысле, что больше ни один сумасшедший ученый не властен над его разумом. 

Вчера за диваном, на котором Они провели три дня, Сэм нашел длинную и толстую иглу, которую Баки опознал как один из инструментов Золы — она была в его голове и обеспечивала точечное стирание памяти и полный контроль, являясь проводником для тока обнулявшей его машины. И видимо, игла была вытолкнута исцеляющимися тканями из их общего черепа. 

Теперь, как предположил сын Говарда, обнуление было физически невозможно. Да, ожог током и боль все еще будут, но Баки, в случае чего, останется при своем уме и памяти. Больше не будет орудием в чужих руках. А те воспоминания, что были стерты, казалось, навсегда, вернулись отряхнувшимися от пыли времени и яркими как никогда. 

Баки перевернулся на спину и не спеша осматривал комнату, в которой оказался. Прилично обставленную, уютную, но безликую, потому что Стив в ней только ночевал. Кроме его блокнота на тумбочке да прислоненного к стене щита других вещей видно не было. 

С кухни тянуло чем-то жаренным и сладким. А вскоре добавился и шум кофемашины и умопомрачительный аромат, который-то и побудил Баки встать с кровати.  
Последний раз настоящий кофе он пил еще до призыва на фронт. 

Он вышел на кухню, все еще завернутый в одеяло, и прислонился к косяку, с умиротворением разглядывая Стива, возившегося у плиты. На обеденном столе, накрытые термокрышками, стыли тарелки с беконом, яйцами и тостами, под холдером остывал огромный прозрачный бокал кофе с толстым слоем молочной пены. От Стива Баки знал, что это очень вкусно. 

Стив сбросил последний блинчик на внушительную стопку собратьев, отставил сковороду и обернулся. Улыбнулся тепло и широко, так, что все лицо словно засветилось изнутри. Баки, затаив дыхание, любовался им. 

Стив подошел, обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе, потерся носом о висок и поцеловал туда же, щекотно выдыхая в спутанные со сна волосы Баки. Волосы Стива, кстати, были немного длиннее, чем три дня назад — сказывался еще более ускоренный Их метаболизм.

Под прикосновением теплых губ Баки окончательно понял, что он вернулся домой.

— Как рука? — хрипло спросил Стив. Не нужно было Сливаться, чтобы точно знать, что он чувствует. Щемящее болезненное счастье от того, что все случившееся — не сон. 

Баки вздрогнул, немного отстранился и выпростал руку из одеяльного кокона. Живую, здоровую левую руку, снова нормальную, снова часть его. С долей неверия оглядел от кончиков пальцев до плеча, где не осталось ни следа старых шрамов, пошевелил в воздухе пальцами и скрестил их наудачу, подаваясь вперед и целуя Стива. Стив ответил с задушенным стоном, обхватил руками, вжал в себя и дышал тяжело, отвечая. 

Под снова живыми пальцами Баки бешено бился пульс, и гладкая теплая кожа перетекала в едва заметную утреннюю щетину. 

Стив отстранился, ласково гладя Баки по щекам. 

— Завтрак? 

Баки кивнул, смущенно улыбнувшись на голодное бурчание в их животах. 

Он вернулся на свое место. К Стиву.


End file.
